One Less Existence
by Snipa
Summary: Many writers add or change something to a story line. I asked one simple question instead, "What if I took out one specific existence." This is the answer. Rated T, may go up. Narux?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, all. It's Snipa...

Alright, I know I haven't really updated a lot. Nor do I think I'll be releasing the Silver Fox redux for a while yet.

Anyways, this story was somewhat of a brainchild.

I kept seeing OC's added to story plots, and even people changing how Naruto was raised. Hell, I've seen so many self-inserts by some of the female writers on fanfiction it's gotten kind of ridiculous. I'll rant on that later...

Anyways, I got to thinking "People keep adding to the story. But... what happens when you take something out?"

This is the brainchild's consequence of that thought:

I took out only one single thing. A simple existence. One simple little existence.

And it's kinda funny how it turned out in my mind...

With that thought in mind I give you the first chapter of an epic length story.

The story with One Less Existence:

_..._

_It's amazing what the difference that one person can make on the world._

_Throughout this person's existence, they had made many decisions. Decisions that changed the path of the world around them._

_So then, this begs the question..._

"_What if this one person, this one single existence, had never existed?"_

–

"Naruto, come on, we gotta get going," a man's voice resonated throughout the house.

"Coming, papa," a kid's voice calls back. Soon enough a ten year old kid entered the main living room of the house where the man was waiting. The kid had bright blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He wore blue pants and a black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt was a chuunin vest. On his head were a pair of goggles. Around his neck, he wore the symbol of his village, indicating his status as a ninja.

The man, whose blond hair shimmered in spike's just like his son's, smiled warmly at his son. "Where's mom?" He wore blue pants just like his son, but on top he wore a white t-shirt that was underneath a jounin vest. Hanging from his shoulders was a long jacket that had flames at the hem. On his head was the symbol of his village.

"Mom's out back gardening," Naruto replied.

"Let's go say goodbye to her. Wouldn't want her to worry now, do you?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. He quickly fell in step behind his dad.

The garden was a vast one with many flowers to adorn it's edges. In the center of it sat a beautiful woman, and nearby a small blanket with a figure on it. The woman was tending to a small flower on the edge of the centerpiece of the garden. She had long red hair, and violet eyes. She wore a plain kimono that looked comfortable to wear.

As Naruto and his dad walked up, the woman looked up and smiled at them. "How are my boys doing?"

Naruto and his dad smiled. The father responded, "Just fine, Kushina-chan. And how are my two princesses doing?"

Kushina giggled, and moved over to the blanket and picked up a sleeping three year old girl. "We're just fine, Minato-koi. Are you leaving today?"

"Yeah, Naruto and I are going to head over to Uzushiogakure. Political meeting and all that," Minato sighed. "I hate politics."

Kushina giggled again. She looked down to her son, "Naruto-_chan_," the boy grumbled at that with an indignant "Moooom", "be safe now, and don't make any trouble for your dad, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Naruto said with exasperation.

"Good. I'll see you boys later," she waved goodbye, her sleeping daughter being carried with care in her arms. The daughter had streaks of red in her blond hair.

"Goodbye, Kushina-chan, Mito-chan," Minato said.

"Goodbye Mom, little sis," Naruto said, and with that both walked out of the garden.

–

After checking out of the gate, the two males leaped up into the trees taking the "ninja road."

It didn't take them long to reach the coast of their country seeing as how both were moving at high chuunin speeds.

Minato looked down at his son, "Alright, you have your passkey?"

Naruto dug into his pants pocket and successfully pulled out a small flat piece of wood with a spiral on it. "Yeap." The passkey is a necessity that is required to get passed the natural defenses of Uzushiogakure.

Minato nodded, "Okay, let's go." With that both launched themselves onto the ocean water, and started to glide across the blue plane at high speeds. After an our of doing this, they reached the edge of the village's territory. The first few whirlpools which made up a bulk of the natural defenses appeared on the horizon. As the two approached, they pulled out their passkeys and allowed chakra to flow into the swirl designs on the woods. As the passkeys glowed the whirlpools in their path disappeared and turned into a safe passage for the two. The moment they passed the whirlpools started up again.

After ten minutes of bypassing the whirlpools, they finally reached the coast of a large island which was home to Uzushiogakure. Several figures were their to great them.

"Hello," said the leading man, "Welcome back, Kokage-dono."

Minato smiled as he and his son walked up to the group of six men. "It's good to visit your village once again, Uzukage-dono." The man Minato had greeted was wearing the standard kage hat but this one was violet in color. It had the symbol for whirlpool. The man's red hair was straight and was swept back.

"I trust your trip here was uninterrupted," the Uzukage asked.

Minato nodded his head, "Yes. And as always the sea you control is as beautiful as I remember it."

Both kage's chuckle at their own hidden joke. "Ah, I see you brought your boy here."

Naruto nodded his head while Minato spoke up, "He wanted to see you guys again, and he was also eager to continue his seal training."

The Uzukage looked down at the boy, "Is this true, well then, we shouldn't keep your boy waiting. An eager young mind is always a pleasant one to teach."

"If I may, Uzukage-sama," one of the men behind the kage spoke up, "I will take him to see his grandmother." The man looked much older then either of the kage's.

The Uzukage chuckled, "Would you like to see your grandma, Naruto?"

"Sure, Otooji-san!"

The Uzukage laughed, "Ah, I see you certainly have inherited my sister's brash attitude. Well, go on with your grandpa. I'm sure he wants to spend a lot of time with you as well, oi-kun."

The older man stepped away from the crowd in a certain direction, "Alright, let's go, magomusuko-kun. Your grandma has been wanting to see her rambunctious grandson for a while now."

"Coming, Jiji! See ya later, dad," the boy waved to his dad as they walked away.

"I see he's just as off the walls as he used to be," the Uzukage mentioned.

The Kokage sighed, "Tell me about it. Well, let's get these boring political matters out of the way first so we can have a drink later."

The Uzukage nodded and smiled, as did the other 4 men behind him. "Sounds like a plan."

–

A kind looking old woman was relax and having tea. Her grey hair tied up into a pony-tail. Even though she looked old, she also looked strong as well. Her hands did not whither with her age, neither her muscles. She felt a couple of presences enter the home. She smiled and placed her tea off to the side and mentally counted down from five.

When she reached zero she was not surprised.

"OBAA-CHAN," a kid's yell was made out as she felt the boy glomp onto her back. She laughed as she brought the boy around.

"Ohohoho, and how's my little Naruto-chan," she asked.

Naruto smiled wide, "Great, Obaa-chan! I made chuunin, look!"

Indeed he did. The chuunin vest was quite pronounced on his chest. "So I see, Naruto-chan."

"Yes, and he seems to have inherited our daughter's lack of respect for authority figures," chuckled the old man behind them.

"Of course. He wouldn't be my grandson if he didn't!" The old woman cackled. "Have you kept up with your seal studies?"

"You bet, grandma," The boy said with pride.

"Good, let's see where you are," the old woman said as she got and headed into the house's study room. Naruto and his grandfather followed behind closely.

–

It was dinner time around the table at the old Uzumaki house. The Kokage and Uzukage were both MIA from this function, but not unheard of. They would most likely receive reports the next morning about random tidal waves and big typhoons. The two brother-in-laws got along mighty well.

Anyways, the function was rather more quiet then the random "oohs" and "aahs" likely heard outside. Naruto was beaming at the news his grandmother told him after the most recent seal test.

He had been promoted to Journeyman! Quite a feat considering he had only been using seals for two years. Still, the boy had a long ways to go. Both grandparents were smiling proudly as the boy guzzled down his reward: Ramen.

"Well, I thought I was seeing things when I first saw the results, but Naruto-chan, you certainly are surprising. I thought you would only go over the material I gave you, but it seems you went out of your way to learn more," The old woman stated.

The blond chuckled, "Haha, but I have access to mom's notes!"

The grandmother's expression widened for a moment, but she started laughing, "I can't believe I forgot about those old scrolls I sent her with. Well, then boy, I expect you not to slack off now that you don't have an excuse."

Naruto smiled as he slurped up the last of his ramen. "I'm not a chuunin for nothing!"

The grandfather smiled, "Want to test that statement?"

"Grandpa, I don't mean to be mean, but aren't you to old to fight a, how did you put it, a "young sapling" you aged old "tree,"" Naruto countered.

The man laughed, "I'm not to old to put you in your place, my boy!" In truth the man was seventy or something years old. To some, this might be old, but this is only a bit above a third of the expected life span to the average Uzumaki. The old man liked to wear white robes that had a blue tint to them. It looked like the color of a summer sky.

"Now now, hubby, young Namikaze-san here has been training just to put you down," The old lady said in a humorous tone.

"That's right, and someday, I'll surpass you old man," Naruto yelled out.

"In your prepubescent dreams, sapling. The day you surpass the mighty Araguza-sama is the day that hell freezes over," The man exclaimed. "And I'll prove it by swearing on Santara-chan's soul here."

A major crashing sound was heard as the old lady's hand had somehow materialized in his face. "Swear on your own soul, Araguza-kun, not your wife's."

The old man was chuckling in a dazed tone, "Hehehe, gets her every time." He got up from the floor the right side of his face was now red from the impact.

"Every day that passes, I could swear more and more that you're a masochist," Santara said.

"And you know you love it," the old man countered.

The woman huffed in response, and turned her attention to a trying-not-laugh Naruto. "So, how is my daughter and my new granddaughter?"

Naruto stopped laughing, "Great. Sis just turned three a week ago."

"Three already? My my, And I haven't even gotten to see her yet. That settles it, Ara-kun, we're going to Sugakure next week," Santara stated.

"As you wish, my queen," the grandfather got closer to her as his tone changed.

Naruto stuck his head to the side and made a "yuck" face. He didn't dare to look. He may have been a shinobi, but his hormones weren't "on" yet. And seeing this from the old people, he was glad he didn't.

–

The next day

Both kages were looking a bit worn, but still presentable. The scene looked to be similar from yesterday otherwise.

"I must thank you again for allowing me to visit your fine country once again, Uzukage-dono," Minato smiled.

"No, no. It was great that you could make time to come. Thank you once again, Kokage-dono," The Kokage responded.

Everyone, even Naruto, knew that these lines were just formalities. Still these were the exact lines that their predecessor kage's used to greet each other all the time. So it more of a tradition then a formality.

"Well, then," the Kokage started, "We should be off. I hope that we shall meet each other once again, my friend." With that, both Father and Son took off across the ocean again.

After reaching the coast later, they once again took to the 'ninja road' and made their way home.

"So, how was your grandma and grandpa?"

"Same as usual, dad."

"Old man Araguza still a masochist."

"Yeap."

"Still lovebirds?"

"Yeap."

"So how was your test?"

Naruto beamed, "I got Journeyman in rank!"

Minato smiled, "Well, well, well. Look at my son. Barely into his second decade and he's already a Journeyman. Man your Kyoufu is gonna throw a fit."

"I bet you 300 ryo that Ero-kyoufu get's pummeled by daibo-oba-san because he thinks the world's gone mad," Naruto claimed.

"Even your godmother wouldn't take that-" Minato was cut off by a spike in chakra. Minato reacted by pure instinct and grabbed his son while simultaneously molding chakra for a substitution. A large explosion sounded off as dust and smoke rose into the air.

Three figures landed in the clearing that was created by the large explosion. "Did we get them," One voice asked.

"Those stupid little birdies couldn't have made it out of that," a second voice said.

"Careful you two," a clearly older one stated, "This is their kage, remember? Keep an eye out."

As the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed a smoldering log.

"Damn, they got away."

–

Minato and Naruto quickly got back-to-back. Both were holding their kunais out in front of them. All playfulness that was in their eyes now gone, and in their place were the eyes of a hardened warrior.

"Well, they sent a small assassination team this time," Minato stated casually.

"Who do you think they are here for? You or me," Naruto asked.

"Bet you 20 ryo it's me this time," the older said.

"Bet you 40 ryo it's both of us," the younger countered. "I also bet that they're Hi."

"Hmm, I see your bet and raise you Iwa."

"How about," a voice said, "I kill you both, and take your money?" With that several ticks went off as kunai and shuriken were launched at them from all directions.

Both blonds deflect the incoming projectiles and toss their own kunai back into the shadows of the trees. Minato heard the sound of metal hitting flesh nearby and flashed one of his special kunai in the direction. He disappeared a split second later, and then reappeared next to his son with two dead men at his feet. "Well, son. You were right this time. They are from Higakure no Sato," Minato mused.

Naruto was keeping his eyes out for anymore dangers as he replied, "Heh, 20 ryo in the bag."

Minato smirked, "Ah, ah, ah. The bet's off if they were here for me only."

Naruto chuckled as he launched a tri-pronged kunai at a shadow, "We'll find out."

Minato disappeared the moment he felt the kunai reach the right distance. He came back a second later holding a man with black hair and wearing dark blue robes. On the back of the man's shirt was a white fan with a red semi-cirlce above it. The sign of Higakure's village and most prominent clan. The Uchiha. "So, Uchiha-san. Who were you here for?"

The Uchiha coughed up some blood as there were obvious wounds all over his body, and even a spiraling wound on his chest. "Go to hell you piece of shit! You and your son will both perish before the might of our sharingan!" With that answer given to him, Minato stabbed the man through the neck, and then tossed him off to the side.

"And that's another 40 ryo," Naruto noted.

Minato chuckled, "Alright, I guess I owe you 60 ryo into your deposit." Minato twirled his tri-pronged kunai on his finger and with a large amount of grace made it disappear with a simple twist of his wrist. "Come on. We gotta get home or else your mom will throw a fit at being home alone for too long."

Naruto adjusted his Hitai-ate to let it show more properly. The symbol was a simple pentagon with the sides being longer then necessary in one direction. Sort of like a wheel. The lines were pointing in the counter-clockwise direction. In the center of the pentagon was a spiral design.

Both blonds jump back home. Not at all surprised by the ambushed that had just happened.

The Uchiha on the ground had a Hitai-ate that looked like a frozen flame.

–

First chapter complete.

Btw, this will be an ongoing challenge:

PM me who you think I took out of the picture? DO NOT REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER. I don't want it ruined for anyone else.

Who I took out is really the question. Once enough people figure it out, then yes I will announce it, on that chapter.

Otherwise, read review, and enjoy this little brainchild.


	2. Chapter 2

A figure appears in a dark room... The figure looks around for a moment...

Existence: "Where... where am I?"

Snipa walks into the rooms: "Ah, you're the one I took out."

Existence turns to snipa: "Took out?"

Snipa points to a bookshelf filled with mangas: "Yeah, read the Naruto series, you'll see what I mean."

Existence stares at Snipa, but then turns to the manga collection... Existence pulls the first one down and starts to read.

Snipa sits down at his computer, cracks his knuckles and starts playing ace combat OSTs in the background while typing away.

AN: To the people who thought the one I took out was Madara Uchiha. You're wrong.(and I was also working from the assumption that tobi = obito... to bi... bi to... yeah, so nothing has changed in the plotline anyways.)

–

_It's amazing how different the world is with this one less existence. Tides have turned. People lived that weren't supposed too. Wars changed. And a boy's destiny is altered._

_Instead of becoming the jinchuriki that everyone knows of, he was raised by his mother and father. He gained a little sister. He was never beaten, ignored, or glared at by the average citizen._

_And most of all, he gained an education. Something his other self never had._

_But everything isn't all rainbows and sunshine in this boy's life._

_Destiny is a cruel mistress, and she is willing to prove it..._

–

Sugakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Nest.

A prosperous town of well over a quarter million people. The exact population size? Only a select few people know this answer. A calm and peaceful place, this village has been all but destroyed by war. The blood shed for this village was staggering in the amount, but the price was always worth it to its inhabitants.

The village has lived through three full blown wars. The heroes from the Age of the Foundings still live on in the design of its people.

However, the inhabitants of this village are wary of another war. They simply want to live in peace.

That is where their military force thrives.

Instead of training their shinobis to kill mercilessly like the village in the mist, they train them to protect what is precious to them...

–

Naruto and Minato touch down in front of the massive green wooden doors that signify the entrance to Sugakure no Sato.

"Welcome back, Kokage-sama, Naruto-san," a chuunin announced. He along with three others guard the only entrance into the town. Instead of having multiple entrances, which require more manpower, the shodaime kokage decided that only one is needed, which requires less people to defend the city properly.

"Good to be back, Kotestu-san," Minato answered back while showing his identification.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san," Naruto responded in a cheer while doing the same.

Once both were cleared, the two walked into the gates then sprinted onto the roof tops to get to their home faster.

"We're home," Minato exclaimed as he walked through the doors.

"DADDY," A high pitched yell echoed through the house. Around the corner came a small three year-old girl. Minato kneeled down and scooped up his daughter. The girl hugged her father around his neck as Kushina came around the same corner.

"Welcome home, boys," Kushina smiled. "She missed you two."

"Aww," Minato started, "Did my little girl miss her big strong daddy," he asked as he rubbed his nose with the girl.

The girl giggled as Naruto walked up to his mom and hugged her. "Good to be home mom. Grandma may come over later 'cause she wants to see her granddaughter."

Kushina smiled even wider, "Great." She looked back up at her husband, "So how did it go?"

Minato stopped playing with his daughter as he put her down, "Good. They accepted the proposal, and they're working on the seal to do it right now." He glanced at his son when he mentioned a seal, but looked back before Naruto could notice. The two kids were laughing as Naruto mocked chased the girl throughout the home.

Kushina sighed in relief, "Well, I guess I should start working on my end, right?"

Minato smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get through this." Minato walked up to his wife, and embraced her.

Kushina smiled, "I know." She leaned forward to kiss him.

The two kids made 'yuck' faces as they watched their parents kiss from behind a corner.

"Grown-ups are weird," Mito said.

"Agreed, imouto-chan," Naruto responded.

The two adults laughed when they heard this.

–

"Let's see here," Minato said as he looked through papers on his desk. In front of his desk stood three figures. "I have a C-ranked guarding mission."

"No," the first figure replied.

"A B-ranked patrol mission," Minato continued as if uninterrupted.

"Hell no," the second called out.

"A B-ranked intelligence gathering mission."

"Maybe," a feminine voice answered from the third figure.

"A B-ranked escort mission, possible A-ranked due to intelligence gathered that will turn into an intelligence and assassination mission towards the end," Minato looked up.

Nartuo, the first figure went into a thinking pose. "Maybe that one. What do you two think?"

To Naruto's immediate right was a male teenager standing about 5'6"(167cm). He wore a green chuunin vest over an indigo haori. He wore a black hakama for his legs but were tied around his ankles. He had the standard blue shinobi sandals on his feet and a single simple bracelet on his left arm. His platinum blond hair was tied into a ponytail but the front portion curved around the front of his face. His eyes had such a deep green that it looked like he had no pupils. "Meh, could be worse. I'll go for it."

"I agree with blonde number 4," the female said with a cheery voice. Standing about 4'11"(150cm), the girl had dark blond, bordering on black hair. She wore a grey sleeveless Chinese dress tied with a green obi around her waist. From her wrists to the middle of her upper arms was a pair of fishnet clothing that ended with a black band at both ends. For pants she wore dark green slacks that were tied off around her ankles. On her feet were a pair of standard issue green shinobi sandals. Her black eyes and a sizable bust of a C-cup finished off her look.

"Why am I always blond number 4," the male asked in an indignant tone.

The other three occupants, this includes the Kokage, responded at the same time, "Because you just aren't as Awesome as we are."

In response, the poor male stood in the corner and whimpered about how he was cool too.

"Alright, enough fun," Minato said with a smile and then pushed a button on his intercom, "Could you bring in Tazuna, please?"

A few seconds later, a slightly drunk man walked through the door. He looked a bit drunk and much older then everyone else in the room. The man took a look around the room before speaking, "The hell? I get a brat, a depressed teenaged boy and a girl that looks like she should be two rack sizes smaller."

Minato grimaced. Oh boy. This will not turn out well.

True to Minato's thoughts, the room suddenly got many degrees colder as the girl in question grew many tick marks on her head. Standing beside her was an equally ticked off Naruto.

"Naruto, Tanami," Minato said from behind his desk in a pleading tone, "Try not to kill our clients, please."

The two calmed down as they closed their eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened their eyes they were battle hardened shinobi. "Pleased to meet you as well sir," the girl started, "My name is Tanami Senju, Daughter of Mishino Senju who is the head of the Medical squads that were created by her mother and my grandmother Tsunade Senju." The title, while long, was a subtle threat. Tsunade was the world famous medic who is now retired. The woman was known for her brash attitude and her super strength. "My rank is Tokubetsu Jounin, and I'll be the leader of this mission."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. Son of the Yondaime Kokage Minato Namikaze, and the former head of the ANBU Black Ops, Kushina Namikaze. Nice to meet you sir," Naruto said as he bowed slightly. "My rank is Chuunin."

"Hello, kind sir," Tazuna turned to see the platinum blond teenager behind him with a creepy smile. "My name is Idayomo Yamanaka, third in line of the Yamanaka clan. My rank is Chuunin." The tone he used was cheery, but the depressing aura around the boy made it all the more creepy.

"N-nice to meetcha," Tazuna stuttered, suddenly completely sober. These were real people in the ninja system. "My name is Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder. I need your super strength to escort me back to my village and protect me while I supervise the construction of my super bridge!" Tazuna smiled nervously.

"Good. When do you need to leave," Tanami asked.

"I need two hours to gather the last of my supplies that need to be delivered. Meet me at the gates in two hours," was all Tazuna answered. He turned around and left the office. Oh shit, he almost pissed off the Kokage's son! Better keep a tighter lip then usual.

–

Tazuna had seen a lot of things in his life. Being that he's an old man, that's pretty much a given. And with experience, not much can surprise the man.

That being said, this was definitely one of those moments.

He's never seen a person that's able to dance the entire "Thriller" song while walking backwards. "Is... is this.. err, normal?" the question was a given during this situation.

The only female on this expedition sighed as she responded, "Yeah. That's Naruto for you though. He can't stand being bored so he took up wancing."

"'Wancing'," he asked as the kid was now doing the robot... on his hands.

"Walking while dancing. It can get pretty cool though, especially when he brings out the 'Evolution of dance' routine," the Yamanaka cut in. "Keeps the kid entertained and we don't have to listen to him whine about moving at civilian pace. Kind of ingenious really."

Tazuna just walked along while he stared at the brat doing multiple flips. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you three?"

The Senju snapped her fingers."Ah, I figured we left something out of our introduction. Well, Naruto's ten. I'm sixteen, and Ida here is fourteen."

"Aren't you three kinda young to be doing this level of a mission alone," Tazuna asked.

She shrugged, "In our village we're known as "Team Blond" given the main feature all three of us have. Since we've been together for the past, oh two years or so. We have many B-ranked missions under our belt as a single team."

"Wait, you're telling me that the kid here became a ninja at age eight," Tazuna just couldn't believe that.

They shook their head and Idayomo spoke, "No, The squirt here only graduated seven months ago."

Tazuna lifted his eyebrow, "What d'ya mean then?"

Tanami explained in a lecturing tone, "In the ninja academy, some students are allowed to have real time field experience. Meaning they are allowed to go on C-ranked missions with experienced teams that are missing members. We were down one at the time Naruto had passed the field recommendation test, and ever since then we've been working together."

"So, what about your sensei," Tazuna asked. "I know you birds have a three member and a jounin system."

"Ah, yes. Our sensei is Hiruzen Sarutobi, you would know him as the Third Tree Shadow," at this Tazuna's eyes widened, "Due to the fact that our sensei is officially retired, we do missions without him, and so far, we've been just fine."

Tazuna nodded at the explanation.

Yanami looked at the man. "Before we go too far, Tazuna-san, I would like a thorough explanation of the mission details. Most of what I got was that the enemy is under the employ of Gato. Oh, and Naruto stop wancing. You need to hear this as well." The kid stopped in mid-step before walking normally.

Tazuna was quiet for a moment before going into full details about how Gato of the Gato Trading Corporation was draining the country of wave dry. He confirmed to them that the man is indeed rich, but only because of his underground black-market operations. He had put taxes on the income of every import to the country and then had his thugs destroy most of the country's agricultural productions. In the end, the place was becoming poorer each day. In desperation, the people of wave pulled their money together to help pay for a high B-ranked mission. If they had waited any longer then they wouldn't be able to pay it and probably have to lie to the Kokage saying it was a C-ranked mission.

All three ninja were quietly taking in the information. Finally, after Tazuna was done explaining, Tanami spoke up, "What do you two think?"

Ida spoke evenly as he looked deep in thought, "Given from what Tazuna-san has explained about Gato, I would suspect that the man to be extremely stingy with his money. Therefore, the threat of an A-ranked opponent is low since those type of shinobi are hard to come by and are often pricy."

Tanami nodded as she looked to Naruto who was walking a good bit ahead of the group. He was currently walking backwards as he gave his thoughts, "There is that, Ida, but he could also be pulling a backstab routine of pretending to pay them after the job is done but instead have someone else kill them off."

Tanami spoke up, "True, and if that were the case, not only would he not pay but he would probably get a cut of the share as well. If this scenario is true then, then all of our opponents will be rogue ninja."

"So we have two scenarios. C-ranked or lower opponents that are from an official hidden village, or the more likely of the two, a high B-ranked missing-nin that will most likely be betrayed at the end of the job," Ida said.

Naruto spoke up, "Both scenarios have their up and downside."

Tazuna interrupted, "What do ya mean? Wouldn't the less likely scenario be the one you hope for?"

Tanami shook her head, "No, due to the fact that killing our opponents could lead to more tension between our villages, though not likely. Even worse is that said ninja could be from an allied village, in which case would lead to many problems."

Ida then added his input, "The other scenario would mean that we would have to fight much tougher enemies and will be battle hardened shinobi that will know how to, above all else, survive. Missing-nin are constantly tracked down by Oinin, or hunters, from their home villages all the time. Usually, a B-ranked missing-nin can be just as strong as a low jounin, and an A-ranked missing-nin can easily rival, if not overpower, elite jounin."

Tazuna paled, "I didn't know it could be that bad."

–

Two days had passed since the group had left Sugakure for Nami no Kuni.

"Are you sure you aren't compensating for something, old man," Naruto asked in a deadpanned tone as he stared at the progress of the massive bridge.

"I'll have you know, brat, that this bridge will be my life's greatest work. It's six weeks from completion at this point. That is, if my builders aren't dead yet," Tazuna said.

"Quiet," the boat rower hissed out. "I'm putting a great deal on the line getting you three across. I do not want to be turned into mince meat because you we were overheard."

The group quieted after that as Naruto looked back to his team. He had been with them for almost 2 years now, and he's been loving it ever since.

Team 9, which was their official team name on paper, was one of 4 "ladder" teams. All of the teams numbers 7 through 11 were like this.

Like normal teams, Ladder teams are teams that are comprised of three members and a jounin instructor. However, the difference in this case is the ranks of the team members. A Genin or an academy student who has past field testing are the lowest level members on the team. After that, there is either a tokubetsu jounin or a chunin that is close to becoming a jounin is the highest ranked member. In the middle is a low chunin as well or a genin close to chunin promotion.

When the higher ranked member, the high chunin or tokubetsu jounin, gets a jounin promotion, a new member is added to the team, usually a fresh out of the academy genin. Of course, there are variations to this system. Usually it happens when one of the members progresses at a faster rate then the rest of the team. Like team 10. Naruto shivered. Poor them. Two genin and a chunin stuck with Maito Gai. It sucked to be them.

"We're here," the rower's voice jostled Naruto out of his thoughts.

The boatman pulled his boat up to the shore. All of the occupants got out quietly. "Tazuna, I hope you know what you're doing. And good luck." With that, the rower left the shore on his boat, and disappeared into the thick morning mist.

–

To be continued...

Yeah... that went better in my head. Oh well, I'm too lazy to try and type anything out again... and this one is kinda short for my normal length chapters... meh.

See ya later folks.


End file.
